I Grieve
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A songfic (I grieve), It takes place a few hours after Aeris death, it's about Cloud's thoughts and feelings about her death.


I Grieve  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
A/N: This a song-fic takes place a few hours alter Aeris death, it's in Cloud's point of view, about the feelings he had at the moment. I hope you like it.  
  
(): For the dialogs of the game that Cloud remembers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF VII characters not the song I grive.  
  
I walk to the lake where she rest, I can't belive that just I few hours she was in front of me, smiling like she always did...  
  
(Aeris)  
  
When I called her and our eyes meet, she smiled, her eyes shining with happiness and a lock of her honey brown hair fell on her face, she looked so beautiful, how much I would have liked to tell her that...I love her.....I can't believe she is gone........  
  
  
  
It was only an hour ago  
  
It was all so different then  
  
Nothing yet has really sunk in  
  
Looks like it always did  
  
  
  
From the shadows he appeared and took her away, Damn you Sephitoth, you stabed her and you damn bastard smiled like if was something good, like if you desserved some kind of reward.  
  
She closed her eyes to never open them again, her hair came loose and she fell, I stoped her fall, I still can feel her lifeless body against me.....  
  
(This can't be real)  
  
It can't be real, she died in my arms, I never will hear her sweet voice again, that bastard talked about his stupid plan not caring for anything else.....  
  
  
  
(Shut up)  
  
  
  
I grieve.......  
  
For you  
  
You leave......  
  
Me  
  
  
  
I didn't wanted to hear his voice, much less hear him talking about his stupid plan and the damn cycle of nature, only one thing mattered and that was that she is gone......  
  
(Aeris will no longer talk)  
  
(No longer laugh, cry.........or get angry)  
  
How much it hurt, I felt my heart sink in a bottomless hole, I never will see her beautiful face smiling at me again, I never will feel like dying at the sight of her sad face or at her angry face, we will never go to the Golden Saucer again.......  
  
  
  
So hard to move on  
  
Still loving what's gone  
  
Said life carries on....  
  
Carries on and on and on...  
  
And on  
  
  
  
What about us......what are WE supposed to do)  
  
(What about my pain?)  
  
The pain was to much for my heart, I can't take it, I don't want her to be gone.....  
  
( My fingers are tingling)  
  
(My mouth id dry)  
  
(My eyes are burning)  
  
He had the nerve to laught at me, for my feeling of her daeth, he had just taked the most important person of my life just for his stupid plan.......  
  
  
  
The news that truely shocks  
  
Is the empty, empty page  
  
While the final rattle rocks  
  
It's empty, empty cage  
  
And I can't handle this  
  
  
  
He left leaving a J-E-N-O-V-A cell, and I fight it with all my rage, I wanted revenge for what he did and I killed that thing but still....I want to kill HIM not some stupid monster he leaves to slow us down, I will make him pay for this....he said that.....  
  
  
  
(I'm...... a puppet?)  
  
I saw Yuffie looking at Aeris and she cried and before running away she hugged me, Tifa just runned away crying, I felt so sad....I realized that I'm not the only who felt grief, but they will never feel it like I do.....  
  
  
  
I grieve....  
  
For you  
  
You leave.....  
  
Me  
  
  
  
I carried her at the lake out side and.....It was done......she will be resting here forever.....No one will see her ever again, the only thing left was her memory in my heart....and I will never forget her.....but I already miss her, I miss everything of her, I need her, I love her and now I will never be able to tell her....to tell her how much she means to me...  
  
  
  
Let it out and move on  
  
Missing what's gone  
  
Said life carries on....  
  
I said lifes carries on and on....  
  
And on  
  
  
  
We talked about what to do next, I wanted so much to leave now and kill that bastard but.....  
  
(To tell the truth)  
  
(I'm afraid of my self)  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me, I give the Black Materia to Sephiroth and if they hadn't stoped me, then it would be me the one that.....killed....Aeris.....  
  
  
  
(.......There is something inside of me.  
  
A persone who is not really me.)  
  
I'm afraid that part of me, what if I try to huet my friends again, who am I?. Right now her words come rushing at my mind "I want to meet you", what does she mean?....  
  
  
  
Life carries on in the people I meet  
  
In every one that's out on the street  
  
In all the dogs and cats  
  
In the flies and rats  
  
In the broad and the rust  
  
In the ashes and the dust  
  
  
  
I was so angered, he killed Aeris, the love of my live, he destroyed my home town and now he plans to destroy the planet......I can't let him do it....  
  
(I'll never fovive Sephiroth)  
  
I have to stop him and make him pay for everything he had done to me....for everything he had done to everyone else......  
  
  
  
(I must go on)  
  
Life carries on and on and on.....  
  
And on  
  
Life carries on and on and on.....  
  
Life carries on and on and on.....  
  
And on  
  
Life carries on and on and on.....  
  
  
  
I looked at my friends, everyone had a look af determination on theirs faces, I knew they will help me with this task, together we will stop Sephiroth.....but I neede to know if thhey would stop me if I lose control of myself again  
  
  
  
(Will you come with me?)  
  
(To save me from doing something terrible)  
  
Now I'm sure they will stop me from harming someone like I did with Aeris......I must go on and not let grieve win over me and stop me from killing Sephiroth, but she will always be in my heart.  
  
(I don't know how she tried to save the plane from meteor)  
  
(And I guess now, we'll never know)  
  
Just the car that we ride in  
  
The home we reside in  
  
The face that we hide in  
  
The way we are tied in  
  
As life carries on and on and on.....  
  
And on  
  
Life carries on and on and on.....  
  
  
  
  
  
(We still have a chance)  
  
Now I look at the place where she is resting, I don't know what you wanted to do her Aeris, but I promise you that I will get the Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it....your death won't be in vain.....and I promise to avenge you.....  
  
I look to my friend, thay are waiting for me to go on or mission......  
  
  
  
Did I dream this belief  
  
Or did I believe this dream  
  
How I will find relief  
  
I grieve.....  
  
  
  
I look back one last time at her resting place while some tears scape from my eyes....I love you Aeris.....I know that know it to late to say it....and I will never stop loving you....  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's all, I hope you had liked it, please R&R.  
  
Sorry for my grammar mistakes. 


End file.
